A Crowd Has Its Points
by three notes
Summary: "Now I'm pissed," he growled, his eyes had a psychotic intention; Hibari liked it. What would Hibari think of Shizou? a KHR and Drrr! crossover. woot.
1. First Meeting

Yay, a crossover! After finishing Drrr! I started thinking of this.

* * *

It was a nice day for Hibari Kyoya.

Today at school there were very few students who rebelled.

It was very quiet, too.

As of now, Hibari was patrolling Namimori's streets; on lookout for any troublemakers.

The neighborhoods were at peace. Everyone was inside, away from the frosty wind. Hibari was only wearing his everyday uniform; no warm clothes. That didn't matter. Through the market street he was going, when he heard a commotion.

"Watch where you're going!" some yelled.

"Who do you think you are?" others shouted.

Hibari's eye twitched when he saw that the commotion had created a large crowd.

Dear reader, you should know, that Hibari Kyoya is one of those humans who can't tolerate crowds-of any kind.

Especially rowdy ones.

"What are you pathetic lowlifes crowding for," he demanded, but was only heard by one bystander-who didn't flinch at all under Hibari's threatening glare.

"This blond guy bumped into a gang leader; and he hasn't apologized to him. I heard that the blond is known in Ikebukuro as the 'strongest man'."

Hibari raised an eyebrow, somewhat intrigued.

"Oh? How strong?"

The bystander grinned, "From what I remember, he can detach a telephone pole and swing it around like a baseball bat! He can even throw a person around like a rag doll!"

Hibari was definitely interested in seeing this.

He pushed aside some people until he was in the front row. There, he saw an extremely muscled guy with a mohawk and tattoos-the gang leader; and he also saw a tall, fairly muscled blond wearing a waiter's outfit.

"Well?" the leader yelled.

"'Well' what?" the blond asked back; he looked ready to snap, Hibari assumed.

"Aren't you gonna beg for forgiveness?"

"Why would I do that?"

"Tch-"

"Don't you have more important things to do than demanding people to hog at your feet?"

The leader 'tsked' and snapped his fingers.

Two members bearing bats stepped forward.

"This'll teach you to mess with me," the leader barked.

The two members charged at the blond, swinging their bats uncoordinatedly. The blond just clicked his tongue, bent his cigarette in half, then stepped on it after dropping it on the floor.

'Guess he's snapped,' Hibari thought.

Sure enough, the blond had struck both members straight in the face, sending them flying through the air; one crashed into a stand selling crabs, and the other landed straight into a port-a-potty.

Hibari whistled, impressed, 'Not bad,' he deemed.

He turned back quickly after hearing a sickening clang. A gang member had snuck behind the blond and swung a pipe right at his head. Blood trickled slowly down the blond's forehead.

"Heh, serves you right!" the gang leader sneered.

Hibari was about to step forward but when the blond's head raised, he stopped.

"Now I'm pissed," he growled, his eyes had a psychotic intention; Hibari liked it.

What happened next is probably unexplainable, more for the young audience than the actual events, but what the heck, mind as well.

The blond ran straight towards the gang and rammed into a few members. He knuckle punched three guys on their noses; probably beyond repair. A few guys tried to hit the blond with broken pipes or bats, but the blond simply either took the hit, grabbed their collars, and sent them flying, or he snatched their weapon and hit them with it.

One member had a pocket knife and managed to stab the blond's thigh, but the blond only kicked him away.

Finally, after whooping a couple of asses here and there-literally-and knocking some(a whole lot) out, he and the leader were the only ones standing-minus the crowd-.

The leader was shaking like a leaf; his members surrounding him like a pile of dead bodies-which was somewhat true, except for the dead part.

"Oh look it here, a dog with its tail between its legs. What should I do to it?" the blond cackled maniacally, cracking his knuckles while moving towards him.

The gang leader only pleaded pathetically.

"P-Please spare m-m-me! I'll give you a-anything you want!"

The blond stopped in front of him, his head low.

"Anything huh?"

"Y-Yes!"

The blond raised his head, he was smiling like a sadist, and the blood smearing his face did not soften his expression at all.

"How about you writhing in pain?"

The gang leader paled. "Wh-"

He was cut off with a blow to the face.

In the end, the blond stood victorious, and the gang was taken straight to jail.

After the crowd of bystanders had left-more like ran off after realizing that the infamous Hibari Kyoya was fuming a deadly aura-Hibari went to the blond.

"Hey," he started.

The blond faced him, his expression was no longer tense or psychotic, it was...calm?

"Need something, kid?" he sounded almost bored.

Hibari felt a strange affinity towards this man already.

"Well?"

He took a step back and nodded at the blond.

"That was pretty impressive."

The blond blinked, "Thanks," he said.

Hibari then swiped out a tonfa.

"You seem strong enough to be a worthy opponent."

The blond sighed and shook his head.

"No thanks kid, I'm through for today. Besides, I don't like violence."

He stood up and started to leave, but before he left, he placed a hand on Hibari's head.

"I've gotta head back to 'Bukuro."

He was about to take a step, when Hibari told him, "We'll fight over there then."

The blond frowned but grinned the next second.

"Sure, kid. Later."

"It's Hibari Kyoya. Not, 'kid'."

The blond's grin widened; he liked this boy's attitude.

"Heiwajima Shizuo," the blond-Shizuo-responded then took his leave.

Hibari stood there for a while, then continued his rounds.

~fin~

* * *

...aren't Hibari and Shizou's crazy grins(the best?) alike? Heh.


	2. Second Meeting

__

__

A few weeks or months later...

* * *

Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro. Ikebukuro.

Ikebukuro...?

Why did it sound familiar?

Hibari Kyoya was pondering this weird sensation. Ever since he heard that the students of Nami-chuu voted to go to Ikebukuro, Japan, his body wouldn't stop shaking.

He'd decided to go because most of the students that were going were all delinquents (of course, isn't everyone besides him, a delinquent?)

That, and probably for another reason; though he couldn't quite put his finger on it.

==+ +== # #

Hibari was on the verge of losing his sanity.

The streets was freakishly packed with loads of living, breathing, human beings. He was surprised by the variety of people here.

Big, small, thin, round; white, brown, tan; and there were a whole lot of foreigners. He spotted the usual Americans, some Africans, and a few Russians. He was startled when a man of brown color and Russian accent spoke to him about going in his Russian Sushi shop.

_What strange humans there are here._

Currently, Hibari was wandering in a small park.

He wasn't lost, but he was at a loss of what he was doing.

Yes dear reader, Hibari Kyoya was the type to do things with no particular reason.

He sat down on a lone bench.

He watched a couple of people walk by; none paid attention to him.

A boy with dyed blond hair rushed past him. He paused for a second and glanced at the lone Hibari; then he ran off and jumped (more like glomped) on a flimsy boy's back.

"I just saw a chibi version of Izaya!" the boy exclaimed gleefully.

Hibari raised an eyebrow. _Chibi?_

==+ +==# #

Half an hour later, Hibari was back to wandering the-heaving-streets of Ikebukuro.

The day was still young so there were plenty of people out (not that it mattered, but it's good to know, right Hibari?)

A young man wearing a doctor's white coat was talking aloud as he texted.

Hibari couldn't help but eavesdrop; the man's conversation was just so weird!

"Aw come on, Celty!" he whined.

...

"I would ABSOLUTELY,"-he emphasize on 'absolutely'-"love it if you cooked for me."

...

He sighed, "I know you don't have your head, but it won't matter."

..._Who's this guy talking to?_

"I didn't mean to insult you, but seriously Celty!" he began to whine again.

...

His head drooped, "I love your cooking!"

...

"Honest!"

...

"Celty, don't ignore my texts. I'll spy on you while you shower!"

...

"Yes, but the steam of the shower covers up your body."

..._What?_

"Call me what you want."

...

The man started to jump up and down. "Yay! Thank you, Celty!"

...

"Izaya? No, I haven't seen him." After sending the text, the man finally noticed a boy staring at him.

..._Crap. Gotta go_. He began to walk away.

"I just saw a chibi version of him just now!" he heard the man exclaim.

..._Chibi?_

==+ +==# #

The sun was barely hanging directly over the city. Hibari was a bit calmer right now-most likely because of him just finishing his ice cream cone (given to him for free, lucky him)-and there were few humans around this area.

All of a sudden, he heard a loud shout...or yell, he couldn't tell.

"IIIIIIIIZZZAAAAAYAAAAAAA!"

Hibari immediately and instinctively brought out his trustee tonfas-from out of nowhere-to guard against a...STOP sign?

"What the-?" the attacker was startled to see that he'd almost swatted a poor unsuspecting school boy-though from which school he was from, he could not tell.

The attacker threw the sign away and apologized. "Sorry, kid...huh?" This boy looked familiar.

"My name's not 'kid'," Hibari huffed at the stranger...wait.

_Do I know him? _both males thought.

Then, recognition reached their eyes.

"Aren't you that kid who watched me fight?" the blond asked, remembering him now.

"Hibari Kyoya, not, 'kid'. Heiwajima Shizuo," Hibari's eyes narrowed slightly.

The blond, Shizuo, fumbled with his cigarette bud before flicking it off somewhere. "Oh yeah, you wanted to fight me right?"

Hibari took on an offensive posture. "Here and now. I did say I would fight you here didn't I..?"

Shizuo shook his head. He didn't like to fight, and he was going to reject him; but three things stopped him from doing so: 1. This k-Hibari had this vibe that told him that if he were to run away or reject this fight, he'd wake up the next day sore to the bone (in other words, don't mess with Hibari, or he'll kick your a-) 2. Shizuo didn't like break his promises; it just didn't feel right to do so (in other words, Shizuo-the strongest man in Ikebukuro-was a softy, or maybe he's just being a wus-) and 3. There was something in Hibari's eyes that Shizuo liked. Determination? Willpower? Resolve? ...Weren't those the same thing? Gah, well anyways, Shizuo told Hibari, "Hold your scrawny ass down, and follow me."

Hibari did as told and followed the older man.

==+ +==# #

Shizuo narrowly dodged Hibari's silver tonfa. He continued dodging the swings 'till he was stopped by the railing of the roof. _This kid, he's pretty good. Guess I'll have to get serious_. He dodged once more before wrenching off a piece of the railing. He used this to block of Hibari's tonfa. Then with his free hand, he would try to sucker punch this puny kid.

Hibari, on the other hand, thought otherwise. The tall man should've just stuck to his fists; if he was capable of lifting telephone poles and swinging a STOP sign like it was a popsicle stick, then he would definitely be fine with surviving a small beating from the feared Nami-chuu student.

The student was easily defending himself from the tall man's punches. At some point though, said student slipped; Shizuo's punch grazed at Hibari's cheek, causing a light bruise.

_Oops,-_Shizuo wasn't expecting a graze-_I missed_. He was expecting to flat out knuckle punching this little bugger down! He quickly kicked at the fallen boy, but it was halted by none other than Hibari's tonfa. "Still got fight, eh?" Shizuo was a bit surprised.

Hibari scoffed, "You think I'd lose so quickly and easily? I'll bite you to death."

The blond man couldn't help but grin. "Oh? That's good then. Bring it, kid."

He shouldn't have said that because in the next second, Shizuo found himself lying on his back, his head pounding.

Hibari stood over him, a scowl on his pale face. "Over already?"

Shizuo swiftly dodge-rolled and-once on his haunches-swung a leg at Hibari. The latter quickly sidestepped out of the way and followed it with a kick of his own. Shizuo brought up his arms, taking the hit. He slid a couple of feet away. _Whoa, that was some kick_. When he stood up, he noticed that his precious sleeves-the sleeves that were part of the outfit his dear younger brother had given him-were torn up. "Tch, now I'm pissed," he growled, and ran straight towards the boy.

The sounds of metals clanging and punches thrown were echoing throughout the seemingly alone building. People passing by would look around and wonder where the noises were coming from-never bothering to think it was up on the roof. The sun was-finally-setting, and soon the crowds were...somewhat breaking up.

Back to the fight, the two were seriously going at it. The occasional split lip, scratched cheeks, and bruised skin was apparent. Neither was tired or totally beaten. Just as they were going to send the 'final blow', Shizuo froze; so did Hibari.

"My my, Shizo-chan, I didn't think you had it in you to fight young boys."

"Izaya," the blond muttered, a different vibe began to manifest itself from him, Hibari noted.

"And would you look at that! He's just like a chibi version of me, ain't he?"

_Chibi?_ He turned to look at this man speaking to Shizuo, but could only see the silhouette of him.

As Hibari squinted to get a better look, Shizuo slowly-at a snail's pace-made his way toward the hated man.

"What's wrong, Shizo-chan? I was just looking for you, is all," the man-Izaya-sounded like he had a grin on his face.

"What're you doing here, Izaya?" Shizuo's voice was laced with anger? Or maybe it was fury? Bitterness? Hibari wouldn't know.

"I just said I was looking for you. What? Don't you like me, Shizo-chan?" Izaya replied, with mock hurt.

Shizuo spat on the floor. "Of course! I like you so much, I'd love to see you writhing in fucking pain by my own two **hands**!" He stressed on 'hands' as he flung the rail pipe at Izaya.

The latter managed to dodge it a split second later. "Heh, catch me if you can!~" he sang, and ran off.

"IZAYA!" Shizuo stormed after him, completely forgetting about Hibari.

...Hibari dusted off his sleeves and started walking out. He stopped next to the quiet woman-he assumed it was a woman under the yellow, cat-eared helmet, with all the curves and stuff-and asked her, "Does this happen often?"

The woman took out-what appeared to be-a cell phone. She texted into it and showed the message to him. '_Sadly so. It's normal though'_. He read (in his mind of course).

He 'hn'ed and accidently wandered into his own thoughts. The relationship between those two (Shizuo and Izaya) reminded him of something similar. The way Shizuo snapped and ran after the taunting man; the way his vibes changed from offensive to murderous; and the way Izaya made himself at home when confronting Shizuo...So familiar...

He felt a tap on his shoulder. The woman showed him another text. His eyebrows furrowed.

_You really do look like a chibi version of Izaya_!

"...Chibi?"

==+ +==# #

Since the sky was getting dark, and his clothes were too matted-with sweat and blood-he'd decided on going back to the hotel the school had made reservations with. Night party goers were starting to fill up the streets. Hibari's hands itched for his tonfas, but he took a deep breath-nearly gagged-and breathed it out-gratefully. _No use in fighting these miscreants_. He sighed, "This is why I hate big cities."

As he continued walking, he passed by a cafe shop. Inside the shop, a pair gaped and plastered their faces onto the window.

"Omygosh! A chibi Izaya!" the female with the hat said.

"I didn't think it was possible!" the male with slit eyes agreed.

"Calm down you two, it's common. Ever heard of Asians? That's us," a man with a bandana-like-hat said, eyes closed and arms crossed.

"Aw don't be like that, Dotachin! Besides, he's the spitting image of Izaya!" the girl says back.

"That's probably because, unlike us, he keeps his Asian looks and doesn't follow some stupid style," he paused, "...and don't call me that! Geez..."

Back outside, Hibari had heard some of the shouts. _What's with everyone calling me a chibi? What the hell is that, anyways_? He stopped when he sensed something. _Though, besides that 'chibi' crap, this day was interesting; and I get the feeling_-he turned to his right, and witnessed the famed 'Black Rider' steering past him in all its black and shiny glory; its engine sounded like a normal motorcycle engine, before slowly turning into the sound of a horse's neigh-_that this place is actually more interesting when you live in it_.

...He chuckled at his slight corniness and walked off.

____

_Namimori's the only place for me._

_

* * *

_

I am so sorry for taking so long == school and stuff peoples. Was it good? I made sure the spelling was correcto, dunno bout the grammar. While typing the paragraph where Hibari feels a familiarity -is that even a word?- towards Shizuo and Izaya's relationship, I realized that his and Mukuro's relationship is somewhat the same! Seriously!...I'm pretty slow. Hee. I loooove Shizuo's voice, esp. when he yells 'IIIIZZAAAAYAAA!' my ears literally have and eargasm-again, is that a word?-. i was totally shocked when i read that his seiyuu is the same as Jack's de Pandora Hearts. I mean, Jack? The nice, heartwarming man's voice es el mismo de un macho, badass guy like Shizuo? ...heh, and Shinra's seiyuu is Vincents. I get the feeling that seiyuu voices the girlyish guys. ^^ Those two pwn! Oops, I'm babbling arn't I? Well, I hope you enjoyed this! Hopefully I'll get hit by a new X-over story, si? tres notas, out!


End file.
